Sense of Humor
by balthezarian
Summary: An April Fool's Day treat!


Inspired by fun I had torturing my students today. Enjoy!

/////

Vegeta growled as he tried to get in to the gravity room. Three times already he had tried to get in, and three times already it had told him that he had insufficient access. Ever since that scar faced idiot had broken in to it and nearly killed himself under the intensity of the room, Bulma had instigated strict security measures. Just to get in the room, a person needed a code and a palm scan. Another palm scan and a retinal scan were used to be allowed to turn the damn thing on.

While at first the Saiyan had found such measures ridiculous, he had to admit that it was nice to know that no one besides himself and that blasted woman could get in.

Until, of course, his name got taken off the list.

Angrily, he kicked the door. "Damn broken piece of…"

"Vegeta!"

The prince growled and closed his eyes. He was already in a bad mood. He did not need the woman's perpetually perky blonde mother rubbing sunshine and cheer in his face. It might just be that final push he needed to actually go through with his original plan to destroy the Earth, regardless of the fact that he was standing on it.

With a giddy little giggle, Bunny approached the temperamental man. "Oh, phooey, I didn't get to you before you got here. Oh, well." She held out a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and a large glass filled with ice. "Here, I brought you some refreshment."

Vegeta warily eyed the beverage. In the few months he had been on the planet, the blonde had never done anything to indicate herself as a threat. However, two and a half decades of brutal conditioning had him more than a little paranoid about eating food that he had not seen being prepared. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to warn you before you got here, but it looks like I got here just a little too late," she sighed.

That definitely caught his attention. "Warn me? Warn me about what?"

"About what Bulma did for April Fool's Day," Bunny responded, acting as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

While the prince was not sure exactly what a fool's day was, he did know that it could not possibly mean anything good for him. "What did that annoying daughter of yours do now?" he demanded.

Even though her eyes looked closed, Vegeta could have sworn that the blonde rolled them. "Well," she began, putting one of her hands on her hip, "she thought that her April Fool's Day joke for you would be changing the codes on the gravity room so you can't get in. She's going to open it back up tomorrow, but she thought it would be funny if you couldn't get in today."

Vegeta snarled and kicked the door again. "I do not know what this April Fool's Day is, but I do know that she is unlocking this right now!"

Bunny shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie," she casually said. "She's barricaded herself down in her lab, and right before she cut the forms of communication, she made it very clear that if you tore your way in she'd disable it permanently." She placed down her tray and walked up to the prince. A sympathetic look crossed her face. "I'm afraid you're just going to have to find something else to do today."

The Saiyan glared furiously one last time at the contraption. He was tempted to just destroy everything between himself and that blue haired menace, but logic won out. One day without was far better than the minimum week he would lose it if he did not play the game. With an angry sigh, he fully faced the blonde.

"You mentioned that it was some sort of holiday or special occasion," he said. "What does annoying me have to do with a holiday?"

Once again, Bunny giggled. "It's April Fool's Day," she explained. "It's a day when you play practical jokes on people." When she saw the confused look on the Saiyan's face, she simply explained, "Practical jokes are just funny little things you do that are unusual. Some people find them annoying, and I told Bulma that you wouldn't like what she was doing, but she said that even if you didn't have a sense of humor, she wanted to do it anyway."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "So, the purpose of this day is to find a way to annoy another person?"

"I guess that's a good way to say it," the perky woman agreed. "So, like I said earlier, you'll just have to find something else to do for the day."

The Saiyan's eyes narrowed. "Yes," he slowly responded, an evil smirk on his face. "Yes, I do."

/////

Bulma slowly opened the final door between her private lab and the rest of the compound. Even though she had threatened to completely obliterate the gravity room if he tried it, she had still expected a furious Saiyan to come tearing through the walls. There was no way that he had not gone to train, so he must have known that, if nothing else, he was locked out. Normally he did not care what else she might be doing if something was wrong with the room. He would simply barge in and make himself so annoying that fixing the problem was a more appealing option than waiting him out.

The fact that the day had been quiet was downright unnerving.

The heiress carefully peered around the door before sliding out. If whatever higher power there was had graced her with the ability to get away with her prank, then she was not going to argue it.

She made her way to the kitchen, and by the time she got there, she had actually managed to relax. There was one last piece of her mother's infamously delicious quadruple fudge cake left with her name on it, and after fourteen hours of work, she needed it. Saliva filled her mouth as she placed her hand on the refrigerator door, her taste buds pulsing with anticipation. That cake was so good it was worth life and limb to get.

Her eyes carefully scanned the refrigerator shelves, looking for that chocolaty goodness. Slowly, the saliva in her mouth dried up as she realized that it was not in there. "Oh no," she gasped. "No, no, _no, __**no**_!" Again and again she looked through the shelves, not able to fully believe that her one piece of heaven on earth was really gone. As she shoved items roughly around, an overwhelming sense of rage filled her.

And then she found the note.

It was hidden deep within the appliance, behind a jug of milk. It took a moment to pull it up, since it had been well taped down. With anger filled eyes, she read the simple phrase.

_Look up._

Her blue eyes grew enormous. She had lived through enough April Fool's Day's in the past to know that being told to look up meant that she was about to have something poured on her head. With a shriek, she jumped back and looked up, frantically trying to find the bucket she was sure was going to be above her head.

There was none.

Bulma's heart rate skyrocketed. Why would someone tell her to look up if there was nothing up there? What could possibly have been going on? Her eyes frantically analyzed the top of the room, looking for anything that might be even slightly out of place.

And then she saw it.

The chocolate cake.

On top of the highest cabinet.

Bulma blinked in surprise. How on earth did it manage to get up there? She shook her head after only a brief moment of thought. Clearly, it had to be an April Fool's Day prank. Her mother probably thought it would be funny to make her look around for what was clearly her favorite food. After all, who else would hide it from her only to leave a note behind telling her where to look for it?

The heiress rolled her eyes. She grabbed the step stool her mother kept in the kitchen and pulled it over. She would use the step stool to help her get to the counter, and from there she would easily be able to reach it. It seemed like a pathetic excuse for a prank, but if it allowed her to get her cake that much sooner, then who was she to complain? There was even something to help her get onto the extremely narrow counter top!

She took a firm step on it, eager to get her prize.

Too bad for her that the stool collapsed underneath her, sending her bottom first onto the kitchen floor.

"Ow!" she cried out, rubbing her sore rear. Angrily, she glared at the remains of the step stool. There it lay, in a dozen little pieces. It had given out the moment that her full weight had landed on it.

Bulma grumbled, sending it another dirty glare. "Fine!" she yelled at it. "Who needs you?" As she got to her feet, she looked angrily around the room for something else to use. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she blinked as something dawned on her.

There were no chairs in the kitchen.

A smirk crossed her features. "Oh, so that's the way we're going to play?" she said to the empty room. "Fine. Two can play at this game." Clearly, whoever had put the cake up there had wanted to make it hard for her to get to it. Slowly, she was beginning to doubt that it was her mother who had set the whole thing up. Not only was the woman just not cruel enough to do it, but she did not seem like she was bright enough to put something together cleverly, either.

Bulma walked over to the counter top. Just because there was nothing to help her get on top of it did not mean that she could not get up there. She took a firm grasp on the handle of the cabinet and used it to pull herself up.

The handle snapped off, once again sending her back to the floor and squarely on her butt.

The blue haired beauty once again blinked in pain, frustration, and surprise. _The cabinet handles?_ she wondered. _Whoever this is, they are very thorough…_She hopped to her feet, more determined than ever to make sure she got her tasty treat. She scurried into the indoor garden and grabbed the first ladder she saw, hauling it swiftly back to the kitchen. "That's it," she growled, setting it up, "You're mine!"

Bulma placed her foot on the bottom rung, and it immediately snapped. Undeterred, she placed her foot on the second rung, and it, too, snapped. Rungs three and four also gave way, and rung five was too high for her to get her foot on.

She shrieked in fury, violently throwing the broken ladder to the floor. The heiress clawed her way onto the marble counter top, no longer caring how narrow or dangerous it might be. As soon as she got her feet in position she stood to her full height, making certain that she did not rely on anything other than the marble underneath her feet. With a beaming glow of victory about her, she reached up and claimed the plate with her beloved prize on it.

With a casual jump, she landed gracefully on the kitchen floor. "Hah!" she called out. "No one can keep me from what I want! No one!" With a complete disregard for both cleanliness and etiquette, the beautiful woman grabbed at the delicacy with her bare hand.

Her hand went straight through it.

Her hand began to tremble. "What…how…what…" As she continued to move her hand, the image wavered. She kept moving it until she saw what her mind had slowly begun to suspect: one of her own hologram chips.

She grabbed it furiously. The moment her fist closed around the device, the image of the cake disappeared completely, revealing a simple note taped to the surface of the platter. Her hand shook with rage, and she screamed in all consuming fury as she figured out just who was behind her frustrations.

_I ate it this afternoon, right before I found my own way into the gravity room._

_Looks like I do have a sense of humor after all._


End file.
